vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sonic the Hedgehog (IDW)
|-|Base= |-|Infected= Summary Sonic the Hedgehog is the main and titular protagonist of the Sonic the Hedgehog comic series published by IDW Publishing. An anthropomorphic hedgehog gifted with super speed, Sonic uses his abilities to protect the world from anyone who poses a threat, namely Dr. Eggman. After Sonic and his allies defeated Dr. Eggman and liberated the world from his Eggman Empire, the evil doctor went missing. However, his Badniks remained. Initially directionless, these robots eventually began launching coordinated attacks on villages, suggesting someone had taken control of them. Sonic thus begins travelling from town to town to stop the Badniks, receiving help from both old friends and new allies along the way. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A | 8-A Name: Sonic the Hedgehog Origin: Sonic the Hedgehog Gender: Male Age: At least 15 Classification: Anthropomorphic Hedgehog Powers and Abilities: |-|By himself=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, 4th Wall Awareness, Acrobatics (Like his game counterpart, he constantly shows great agility, dexterity, equilibrium and coordination. Regularly performs hypermobile movements with his body, such as when he uses his Spin Attack or Homing Attack. Capable of running along many surfaces, whether along structures or over water. Able to utilize additional mid-air jumps), Body Control (Can sharpen his spines to perform spin attacks), Natural Weaponry (Through sharpening his spines), Homing Attack, Defensive Aura (Similar to his game counterpart, Sonic's boost technique creates a shield-like aura which allows him to ram into enemies and obstacles with no repercussions), Weapon Proficiency (Can take and use weapons), Air Manipulation (Can produce whirlwinds with his speed to blow away enemies), Vehicular Mastery, Speed-Based Combat Skills, Shockwave Generation (Can blow opponents off their feet), Technological Flight (Via Extreme Gear), Accelerated Development (Passive; Physical Stats, Abilities. It's heavily implied that the events of the games took place within the IDW comics, where his game counterpart displays such abilities. Grew stronger after six months of imprisonment, which is referenced as well), Acausality (Type 1), Resistance to Existence Erasure (Sonic has been shown previously facing off against the Time Eater after it erased history and left the world as a void, in which Sonic was unaffected by), Mind Manipulation and Possession (The events of Sonic Unleashed were implied to have happened, where he effortlessly resisted such effects from Dark Gaia), Transmutation, Biological Manipulation and Disease Manipulation (Can fight off the effects of the Metal Virus but cannot outright ignore it, which has been shown to affect people and plant life) and Freezing Temperatures (Indifferent to traversing and fighting in snowy areas) |-|Infected=All abilities from base, Disease Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, and Transmutation (Carries the Metal Virus, which can infect living organisms with a single touch and turn them into mindless Zombots. The infection also spreads faster when repeated contact is made) Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level+ (Created a large hole in solid metal by throwing a lance) | Multi-City Block level+ Speed: At least Supersonic+ (Casually caused multiple sonic booms while taking down a Death Crab. Can easily evade gunfire, cannon shells, and missiles) | At least Supersonic+ Lifting Strength: Class 5 '''(Equal to Tangle the Lemur. Should be comparable or superior to Espio, restrain Vector, who can easily lift cars) | '''Class 5 Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class+ | Multi-City Block Class+ Durability: Multi-City Block level+ (Survived a large explosion generated by Blaze and came out just dazed, took hits from Neo Metal Sonic and Shadow) | Multi-City Block level+ Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, tens of meters with certain attacks Standard Equipment: Extreme Gear Intelligence: Likely Gifted (Shown to have experiences similar to his game counterpart) Weaknesses: Unknown | If Sonic isn't continuously on the move, he will succumb to the Metal Virus. The Metal Virus cannot infect beings made of metal or other non-living material. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Spin Attack:' Sonic takes the form of a concussive ball or cutting disk and propels himself toward the opponent. This technique is strong enough to shred through solid metal and knock characters with comparable durability off their feet. *'Spin Dash:' Sonic curls into a tight ball and rolls in place to charge up, then blasts off at supersonic speeds. This can either be used to send Sonic forward with enhanced mobility or high into the air. *'Homing Attack:' Sonic targets the opponent with a mid-air Spin Attack and strikes them with perfect aim. The attack's force from bouncing off targets can be chained to attack other enemies in Sonic's vicinity. *'Boost: ' Sonic surrounds himself in a shield-like aura and rockets forward at supersonic speeds, granting instant acceleration and enabling him to easily mow down anything in his path. Key: Base | Infected Note: It's likely that Sonic is far stronger than his depiction of his current feats, since the series is still currently very young and he has ended every fight thus far with little effort. Gallery OffToSaveTheDay.png Others Notable Victories: XLR8 (Ben 10) XLR8's profile (8-A keys were used with speed equalized) Chuck (Angry Birds) Chuck's profile (Speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Spongebob Squarepants (Spongebob Squarepants) Spongebob's Profile (Both were 8-A and speed was equalized) Category:Characters Category:IDW Publishing Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Animals Category:Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Speedsters Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Aura Users Category:Flight Users Category:Acrobats Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Sega Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Air Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Natural Weaponry Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Vibration Users Category:Shockwave Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Mammals Category:Tier 8 Category:Forcefield Users Category:Disease Users Category:Biology Users Category:Transmutation Users